Bayitas al Aire
by lookingforEmile
Summary: Itachi supo desde el principio, que esta fiesta ocurrencia de su primo iba a ser un desastre. "¿Itachi-kun? ...¿Eto... que hace usted en mi cuarto?" Efectivamente, un verdadero desastre. AU, Uchiha non-massacre. Itachi/Hinata


Okay, esto esta tan pervertido. No puedo creer las barbaridades que se me ocurren.

Itachi tiene 21 años en la historia, como le lleva 5 a Sasuke. Hinata tiene 15, poque ella no cumple hasta diciembre. Sasuke cumple en julio. Dicho esto quiero aclarar que no apruebo de la pedofileria, eso es un asco. En la antiguedad las muchachas se casaban bien jovenes, una vez que tenian su ciclo ya se concideraban mujer. Pero los hombres no eran realmente mucho mas mayor que ellas. Ademas de que Hinata tiene cuerpo de mujer, eso lo sabemos todos, un verdadero pedofilo se exita con el cuerpo de una niña/niño, literalmente (Alguien ha leido "Lolita"? no lo hagan, es horrible). Eso en Yemen de hombres casandose con niñas de 9,10, 11 añitos es un verdadero asco y no hay ni leyes contra aquello. Pero bueno mi Itachi es muy lindo...

Advertencia: Contenido "sexoso" fuerte, aunque no tiene limones per se, esta lleno de limoncitos. Si no le agradan la relacion de un hombre adulto con el de una menor, no lo lean please, no se martiricen.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Voyna: The Kaka/Hana is for you girl, lol!

* * *

><p>Itachi supo desde el principio, que esta fiesta ocurrencia de su primo iba a ser un desastre. Caminaba por la casa midiendo y calculando los daños, la fiesta se había desbordado de los parámetros del salón que con tanto recelo le había aclarado y recalcado a Shisui que no se saliera.<p>

Ni el hecho de que Minato-sama se encontrara allí había puesto algún tipo de apremio en los asistentes. La música resonaba por el barrio Uchiha a todo meter y sabia que la policía de su clan ni vendría a poner orden a aquello, ya que ellos mismos eran los primeros que andaban formando alboroto y bailoteo en la casa, aprovechando el hecho de que el líder y señora de la casa se ausentaban del pueblo por asuntos oficiales de la villa.

La verdad era que los Uchihas a pesar de ser muy respetados y temidos en la villa, eran también muy conocidos por sus fetecumbes. Sobre todo cuando Fukaku se ausentaba, ya que a este no le gustaban las fiestas y decía que era un bochorno el comportamiento que adoptaban los miembros del clan en estas.

Vasos, platos por todos lados, reguero de gente, algunos ni conocía. Un charco de vomito yacía en un rincón en el jardín al lado del portal lateral. Le había advertido a Shisui que no quería nada de alcohol en la casa, pero seguro estaba que a alguien se las había arreglado para colarlo. Aquella ponchera de "refresco con frutas" le era particularmente sospechosa, sobre todo porque había sido Obito Uchiha, un conocido jodedor pariente lejano de él, el que lo había traído. La verdad es que no había tenido ni tiempo de comprobar sus sospechas debido a la algarabía del lugar, y observo con inquietud como muchas niñas degustaban de aquel "ponche virgen".

Shisui le había sugerido de hacer una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Sasuke, que cumplía 16 años. Seguro estaba de que a Sasuke las fiestas sorpresas no le gustaban, pero Shisui lo había convencido diciéndole de que el chico era un crío crecido que tenia que aprender a divertirse porque "la vida es muy corta, especialmente la de shinobi", le había dicho. Y que ademas no podía dejar que su hermanito se convirtiera en un joven viejo como su hermano mayor. Itachi comprendió que tenia razón, que sus costumbres probablemente influenciaban a Sasuke, que siempre buscaba la aprobación de su querido aniki. Itachi, que por lo general lo que le gustaba eran las ceremonias de te y la caligrafía, entendió que tenia que dejar que Sasuke desarrollara sus propios gustos. _Quizas una fiesta no le vendrá mal..._Pensó en aquel momento, ahora se arrepentía.

Lo peor para Itachi no fue encontrar a Anko chillando y gimoteando obscenamente, con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de Aoba, este ultimo con sus pantalones bajo sus nalgas embistiendo duramente a esta en un pasillo oscuro del complejo. ¿_Y quien invito a esos dos?_ Ni siquiera lo fue encontrarse a Kakashi, el sensei de Sasuke, agachado y con su cabeza entre las piernas de una quejumbrosa Hana Inuzuka acostada en la mesita, en el salonsito del te, practicándole lo que obviamente era cunnilingus. Si, esa misma mesita donde su madre le sirve a Sasuke y a el la merienda todas las tardes.

Lo peor en su opinión fue encontrarse al propio Shisui en el cuarto de Sasuke, y en la cama de Sasuke, con la compañerita pelirosada de Sasuke, boca abajo, de rodillas y gimiendo, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza mientras que un excitado Shisui le palmeaba salvajemente las nalgas de la chica con sus caderas, adentrando en ella con cada movimiento su excitado miembro masculino. Y el muy descarado al escuchar la puerta shoji simplemente le miró sin vergüenza y sin parar sus movimientos, le sonrió, le enseño el pulgar en símbolo de victoria y agarró a la chica nuevamente para seguir con sus actividades. Itachi cerró la puerta de un tirón. Si no se equivocaba, la chica siempre había estado enamorada de su hermano, pero sabia que a Shisui le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero con lo mujeriego que era... Se pregunto con curiosidad como habría logrado engatuzarla, y rogó en su interior que la chica no estuviera ebria. Mañana tendría una conversación muy seria con su primo. _Y ademas en la cama de Sasuke, si este se entera lo mata. _Penso con preocupación.

Agotado mental y físicamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Mañana sería otro día, pensaba con resignación. Sufrirá la decepción de sus padres en silencio y con entereza, ya que el no les ocultaría nada. Tomaría ademas la responsabilidad de todo, como siempre lo hacia, ya que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, el había permitido aquello, de alguna manera.

Entró en su cuarto y prendió la luz, listo para tirarse en su cama, cuando noto a una ninfa seductora y desnuda ocupandola. Itachi trago seco, a pesar de sus 21 años, jamas había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer y menos el de una tan... tan... no podía ni describirlo...espera ¿_ninfa seductora_? Una parte en su mente se preguntaba de donde había sacado tal termino, mientras que la otra se preguntaba la identidad de la chica. Se pellizco, tenia que estar soñando y fue entonces cuando la vio, mas bien la identifico, para su horror y sorpresa. Era la princesa Hyuga la que dormía como si nada, _en su futon_.

Se fijo en sus alrededores, notando que las ropas de la chica estaban tiradas en una trayectoria linear hacia su cama. Ella yacía bocarriba, la única prenda en su cuerpo consistía en pequeñas braguitas blancas con rojas...¿_fresitas?. _Sus abundantes pechos se movían suavemente al compás de su respiración, terminando en sendos pezones, lindos y rosados .

Sacudió su cabeza liberándola de pensamientos atolondrados y notando que ella no había despertado al él prender la luz de su dormitorio se dirigió al borde de su futon, donde ella se encontraba. Sabia que tenia que vestirla y sacarla de allí, de su cuarto. Lo ultimo que necesitaba para rematar el día era envolver a su clan en una pelea con el clan Hyuga por "haber mancillado la honra de Hinata-sama".

Se sentó junto a ella y ubicando su mirada a un lado, nada cerca de la chica, la tomo del brazo y la agitó suavemente. Sintió, mas que vio, por los sonidos que emitía la niña, _porque es una niña Itachi, metetelo en la cabeza, (_se repetía a si mismo) que despertaba. ¿_Y desde cuando, una niña tiene cuerpo de diosa? _

Itachi pensó que quizás la chica se asustaría, gritaría o algo parecido, pero no fue así.

¿Itachi-kun? ...¿Eto... que hace usted en mi cuarto? - escuchó con su voz de pajarito cantor. _¿En su cuarto?!_pensó alarmado, sin que su rostro traicionara sus emociones. _Tiene que estar ebria. _Seguro de eso estaba.

- ¿Usted ha bebido alcohol esta noche Hinata-san? - No para nada, - dijo ella con total inocencia, - solo comí de aquel cóctel de bayas...estaba tan rico... - dijo ella en un gemido suspirante. _El maldito cóctel..._

- Hinata-san, ¿ usted sabe donde se encuentra? - y entonces la miro finalmente, sin saber que esperar. La chica se encontraba sentada, piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, sin cubrirse los pechos, sin pudor alguno, mejillas rojas, seguramente del alcohol, y una mirada de inocencia que lo descolocó. Itachi se dio cuenta de que ella no tenia idea de lo que hacia, _como podría, con esa cara..._No la conocía bien, pero de lo poco que sabia de ella es que era un nidito de timidez

- ¿No es este mi cuarto?- dijo con voz encogida. - No, no lo es señorita Hinata, este es mi cuarto. Usted esta en el complejo Uchiha. - dijo sin afectación ninguna en la voz, tratando con esfuerzo sobrehumano en no dejar caer su vista a sus abundantes pechos.

No pudo, y trago saliva nuevamente al ver como caían delicadamente producto de la gravedad. No solo eso, pero la curva de su vientre...su cintura...caderas... entrepiernas...- Ah, disculpe. Pense que era mi cuarto, se parece tanto al mio...- dijo apenada. ¿_Y duermes desnuda? ¡Kuso, kuso, kuso! _maldijo en su cabeza, el nunca maldecía, pero así y todo su rostro jamas cambió de su impasible expresión. Se preguntaba también como era posible que su cuarto, el de un hombre, se pudiera parecer al de la princesita Hyuga.

- ¿Verdad que son feas...y desagradables? - dijo la chica de pronto bajito y con tristeza, bajando la cabeza y sosteniéndose los pechos, en dirección donde él la tenía hacia unos segundos. Itachi pensó que eran lo mas bello que había visto en su vida. - Y pesan tanto...- lloriqueo ella.

Cualquier otro hombre hubiese abierto su boca de la impresión, pero no Itachi, como Ambu élite de la guardia personal del Hokage, había convertido en arte mantener el rostro imperturbable . - Una vez, - prosiguió ella casi en llanto, - les medi el peso, comparándolas con frutas. Cinco libras, cada una, eso son diez libras que mi espalda cargan todos los días. Mire...- y le agarro sus manos, para colocárselas debajo de sus pechos. La chica con sus manitas bajo las de él, las subia y bajaba para que el pudiera apreciar el peso de ellas. - Ya veo, - dijo él serio y con aplomo.

Itachi sitió con vergüenza como su sexo se endurecía. Fue en ese momento que él compendió del poder sobrenatural que ejercia la mujer sobre el hombre, al punto de que sintió una extraña simpatía por su primo mujeriego. Tomo cuenta en ese instante que él no era muy diferente de ... Jiraiya-sama, por ejemplo o Kakashi-sempai. Se sintió humillado ante tales pensamientos.

No pudo evitar apreciar la textura de su piel. Suave, sedosa, una piel linda y limpia como la de los bebes. Tomo el peso de los pechos de la chica y los acarició distraidamente. - Ya veo Hinata-san. - Fue lo único que atino a decir.

- Itachi-kun, ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo la chica con voz preocupada. - Me encuentro de maravilla Hinata-san. ¿Porque lo pregunta? - dijo en un susurro mientras le seguía palmeando y acariciando levemente los pechos. - Es que... esta sangrando Itachi-kun.- _Ya es oficial, soy un pervertido..._

La vio acercar su cuerpo y su mano, notando como los pechos de la chica saltaban levemente con el movimiento. Ella le limpio la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz con su mano delicadamente, sangre de la cual el ni se había percatado. Su pelo olia a violetas. Fue entonces que, teniendo el rostro de la chica tan cerca de él, apreció cuan bella era.

Se quedo perdido en sus orbes de luna por unos instantes y le recorrió la cara con la mirada. Descubrió que sus pupilas blancas, en realidad tenían un leve toque de lila en ellas y que sus labios eran del mismo tono rosa que sus pezones. _Lindos labios..._

_Itachi acerco su rostro al de la chica y capturo los labios de ella con los suyos en un beso húmedo y ardiente. Adentro su lengua en su boca degustando su sabor a bayas. Sentía a la chica gemir en su boca y eso le excitaba aun mas. _

_Separo sus labios de los de ella antes de dejarla casi sin aire para recorrer su cuello con mojados besos hasta llegar a sus agitados pechos. Mamo estos como niño recién nacido que necesita de la leche de su madre para subsistir. Chupaba uno, con fervor y le acariciaba con la lengua, mientras que su mano le sobaba el otro haciendo hincapié con su dedo pulgar en su pezón..._

- Si y cuando estoy con mi ciclo, - prosiguió ella haciendo pucheros, - me duelen, sobre todo cuando corro... - Itachi sintió dos gotas de sudor correrle por la cara. El nunca sudaba, ni en misiones clase S. Soltó los pechos de la chica casi reacio, al darse cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndolos.

La chica se viro de repente, aún frente a el, en posición de perrito, mostrándole su amplio trasero. La braguita blanca de _fresitas _se le había acuñado entre las nalgas dejando mucho de sus carnes a la vista del hombre. Itachi trago seco fuertemente, por enésima vez. - Si y mire, mis caderas parecen de mujer embarazada, son un horror. Kiba se burla de mi diciendo que tengo culo de hipopótamo. - Sollozó.

Itachi pensó que eran perfectas...

_Se arrodillo tras ella, colocando un brazo al lado de su cintura sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el de la joven. Le beso la nuca y la espalda mientras que con una mano se safaba la cremallera del pantalón y se los bajaba. Acerco su pelvis descubierta al trasero de la chica mientras que movía hacia un lado la braguita, rozando a propósito la intimidad de la chica, y entonces se ..._

Itachi se cacheteo la cara con ambas manos, despertándose y entrando en razón. Tenia que salir de allí, antes de cometer alguna locura. Estaba completamente desprevenido y perdido ante aquella situación.

Se paro y se dirigió hasta su closet, agarro una playera de entrenamiento y se la dio a la chica. - Ponte esto, - dijo gravemente. Pero la chica inmune a su tono de voz, no tomo la playera en sus manos, elevo sus manos al techo y le dijo – esta bien, - con voz de niña obediente.

Itachi pensó que se desmayaba, pero sin mucho pensarlo le puso la playera, tal y como le hizo a Sasuke cuando era pequeñito. _Excepto que Sasuke no tenia semejante cuerpo a esa edad, ni ahora, gracias a Dios..._Itachi se alegro en aquel momento de no tener hermana.

Ella se volvió a acostar en su futon, quedando completamente dormida el instante que su cabeza toco la almohada. Itachi la observo por unos momentos, no supo que era peor, verla desnuda o verla con _su playera _con el símbolo del clan.

Apago la luz y se fue al baño a darse una ducha fría. Su piel estaba muy acalorada.

Se puso la misma ropa con la que había entrado, ya que por nada de la vida iría a su cuarto nuevamente a buscar ropa limpia y, camino hacia el porche lateral de su casa, se sentó en el piso de madera y recostó su espalda a las puertas shoji que abrían su cuarto a la intemperie. En ningún momento se le ocurrió abrir la puerta.

Su casa, tradicional al estilo sukiya-zukuri era bastante grande. Escuchaba a lo lejos la música que aun seguía tronando. Se pregunto en donde andaría Sasuke, y que haría con la joven Hyuga cuando llegara la mañana. Y quedo dormido bajo la luz de la luna menguante y la brisa tibia de verano.

Se despertó en la mañana con el canto de Pochi, el gallo pinto de su madre. Se desperezó, fue al baño a limpiarse la cara, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno.

Se encontró con la cocina hecha un desastre, como era de esperar. Vio a Sasuke con cara de malhumorado y ojos inyectados en sangre tomando te junto a un sonriente Shisui. Si, Shisui lucia demasiado complacido. Sintió enojo hacia su primo, hablaría con el luego, no lo haría frente a Sasuke.

Preparo arroz al vapor, tamagoyaki, pescado asado, sopa miso y umeboshi. - ¿Y a Sasuke que le pasa? - Le pregunto bajito al primo que se había parado a su lado para lavar los platos usados. - No le digas nada ahora, pero creo que la prima esa loca de Naruto, ¿como se llama...? a si Karin, yo creo que lo violó. - Y se rió. Itachi se tenso, ¡_que rayos?!. _- ¿Shisui estas seguro de eso? - dijo Itachi preocupado. - Tranquilo, ni que fuera pa' tanto. A ver si se le quita lo chama...- Itachi quiso estrangularlo por un instante. - Shisui que solo tiene 16 años...- y se trabó en sus palabras recordando lo que le quiso hacer a una niña de la misma edad la noche anterior. _Ahora ademas de pervertido, soy pedofilo. _Penso perturbado.

Itachi comió rápido y preparando una bandeja con los alimentos se dirigió al cuarto de..._ bueno es mi cuarto._

Abrió la puerta y vió que la chica estaba ya levantada, dándole la espalda, con las piernas cruzadas sosteniéndose la frente. Se viró al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Vio a la chica taparse súbitamente con una sabana, después de todo tenia las piernas al descubierto. Coloco la bandeja en el piso, un tanto alejada de ella, había visto temor en sus ojos. El gesto de ella lo enternecio. - No se asuste señorita Hinata, yo solo le traje algo de desayuno, ¿se siente bien?- Dijo el amablemente.

- Ano...Uchiha-san... ¿donde estoy...? - Itachi trago saliva, - esta en mi casa, en mi cuarto.- Dijo sin rodeos. Por lo que parecía no recordaba lo de ayer, y se alegro.

La niña lucio mucho mas asustada y avergonzada, - ano... que paso ayer...que hice...- parecia que iba a llorar. - No se preocupe, no paso nada. Usted se embriagó y quedo dormida en mi cama.- ¡Pero yo no tome alcohol! - Dijo con pavor, - ...yo no nunca tomo...eso...- dijo mas sosegada después de su sobresalto. Itachi la escuchaba tartamudear y pensó que era lo mas adorable del mundo. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte al solo verla, _tan linda..._

- Fue el cóctel de frutas...tenia alcohol. Yo lo siento, fue un irresponsabilidad mía no haberlo notado - respondió él casi sin habla.

Ella se paro de pronto del futon, se acercó a él rápidamente y se arrodilló a sus pies, frente al piso. - ¡Por favor discúlpeme! Si quiere decirle esta vergüenza a mi padre no me importa, solo... discúlpeme por favor... sus sabanas, se sienten como las mias... - lo ultimo loe dijo tan bajito, como para si misma, que si no fuera por el hecho de que él estaba tan atento a sus palabras, jamas lo hubiera escuchado. _Ah, eso explica la confusión de la chica..._

Itachi se agachó junto a ella, la sostuvo de un brazo para elevarla, y tratando de no mirar como sus pechos se marcaba en su playera o notar la piel de sus piernas desnudas, le dijo gentilmente, - no se preocupe pequeña, yo no le diré nada a su padre, ni estoy molesto con usted. Solo le traje desayuno.- Su mano le sostenía el rostro y le acariciaba una mejilla con su pulgar mientras decía esto.

Se miraron uno al otro, por un rato. Uno con deseo y la otra con fascinación, hasta que oyeron la puerta del cuarto abrirse. - Itachi prestame...- Era Shisui, pelo mojado y envuelto en toalla. _Bonito cuadro debemos pintar... _Penso Itachi avergonzado. El con una chica semidesnuda, en su habitación, sujetándola y casi encima. - Ah disculpen..., - dijo con una sonrisota insolente, - cabrón te veo luego. - Tenia una ceja elevada y señalándolo con el pulgar. Itachi cerro sus ojos martirizado.

Cuando los abrió, vio a la chica horrorizada viéndose la playera. Hinata dio un gitito, levantó su mirada a la de él, su cara estaba mas roja aun. Lo miro con cara de conejito preso, - ahh...yo...eto...que..- y se desmayo.

Itachi suspiró. La acostó en su futon, la tapo y salio al porche lateral, cerrando las puertas shoji tras el. Se sentó, mirando el estanque de peces koi a una distancia, escuchando el golpe del bambú contra la piedra, analizando la situación.

No le tomo mucho tiempo en determinar lo que haría. Cuando la chica se despertara, la acompañara a su casa, y le pedirá una cita. Y bueno si le dice que no... si le dice que no él terminara seguramente haciendo alguna barrabasada con tal de conquistarla.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Sukiya-zukuri: es un estilo de casa tradicional del Japon.<p>

tamagoyaki: tortilla de huevos, si porque eso es lo que es.

umemboshi: ciruelas al escabeche

El desayuno que prepara Itachi es muy comun en el Japon.

(One-Shot)


End file.
